Lelouch's Embarrassing Day
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets into an unusual problem that causes him trouble throughout the day.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and proudly said, "I'm Lelouch, also known as Zero. It's an honor to be given this award. Thank you so much." Lelouch started bowing.

C. C. was very confused since there was no audience or award. She asked, "What's going on honey?"

Lelouch said, "I'm practicing a speech in case I win a Tony Jay award."

C. C. replied, "The Tony award wasn't named after Tony Jay."

Lelouch sounded disappointed while saying, "Hollywood has failed me again."

C. C. asked, "Why would you ever win a Tony award?

Lelouch answered, "I'm hoping that they add a category for best superhero so I can win."

C. C. asked, "Do you really think that your time as the morally questionable Zero is enough to make you the best superhero?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes."

C. C. replied, "You could easily win a best looking guy of the year award, but a Tony seems out of the question."

Lelouch said, "I'm very upset about the Tony Awards."

C. C. asked, "Do you need a hug?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes." C. C. hugged Lelouch. Two minutes later Lelouch said, "I think the hug's go on longer than necessary."

C. C. replied, "There's a problem."

Lelouch asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. answered, "My arms are stuck to you. I can't get them off of you."

Lelouch asked, "How could that happen? I haven't put glue on my shirt for weeks."

C. C. replied, "I'm afraid I can't let go of you."

Lelouch said, "You're not putting enough effort into this. Let me take care of this problem." Lelouch tried to get C. C.'s arms off of him, but he couldn't even make her budge a little. He asked, "How could this be happening?"

C. C. smirked and said, "You need to workout more. If you exercised more you might have the strength to stop whatever's got us glued together."

Lelouch said, "I'll get a crowbar."

C. C. nervously asked, "Isn't that too extreme?"

Lelouch said, "It's better than being permanently hugged by you." C. C. angrily stared at Lelouch. Lelouch nervously said, "I like being hugged by you, but I do need some freedom." Lelouch ran to the kitchen and spent several minutes trying to find the crowbar. After searching for a long time he said, "I think that I left my crowbar at Suzaku's house. A few weeks ago I used it to break into his house and take the food from his cabinet."

C. C. couldn't resist smiling while saying, "I guess I'm going to be hugging you forever."

Lelouch replied, "You shouldn't be getting enjoyment out of this. This is a serious problem. I won't be able to drive my car while having your arms around me. Because of that I won't be able to go to my meeting with the Black Knights today. I'll just call them."

Lelouch tried to bend down to the table in the living room where his cellphone is. He said, "When I make a movement you have to copy me. Otherwise we'll never be able to get anything done."

C. C. responded, "Okay."

Lelouch grabbed his cell phone and called Kaname Ohgi. Lelouch said, "Hi Ohgi."

Ohgi replied, "Hi Zero."

Lelouch said, "I have a big favor to ask you."

Ohgi replied, "You're the leader so you don't have to worry about asking for favors."

Lelouch said, "I'll have to phone-in this meeting."

Ohgi asked, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "I'd rather not say the details, but I can't leave the house for a while."

Ohgi asked, "Do you wanna talk over Skype?"

Lelouch said, "No! Um, you can't see me right now. Just tell the other Black Knights what's going on so we can get this meeting started."

Ohgi responded, "Okay."

Lelouch whispered, "This is already the most embarrassing meeting of my life."

C. C. smiled and said, "I'm having a good time."

Lelouch whispered, "You must be bored and sick of hugging me by now."

C. C. blushed and said, "I could hug you for a century and still feel like hugging longer."

Lelouch put duct tape on C. C.'s mouth and asked, "Is the meeting ready to begin Ohgi?"

Ohgi had his phone be in the middle of the Black Knights' conference room so that all of the team members could hear Lelouch. Ohgi said, "The meeting's ready."

General Tohdoh said, "We should probably discuss on how to defeat Princess Cornelia. She hired a bunch of new guards who seem to have what it takes to get rid of us."

Diethard Ried replied, "That nonsense is hardly important. What we should be discussing is why Zero is calling us instead of being here with us."

Lelouch angrily said, "It's not worth talking about."

Diethard had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I'm sure that your entire team's wondering what new secret you're hiding from us. Let me find out your secret so I broadcast about it and make a fool of you to increase my ratings." The other Black Knights angrily stared at Diethard.

Kallen Kozuki asked, "Did you get kidnapped by one of our enemies?"

Lelouch said, "That's a good enough guess."

C. C. took the duct tape off her mouth and said, "He didn't get kidnapped or any other serious problem. I wouldn't mind telling you what's really going on."

Lelouch covered C. C.'s mouth and said, "Ignore anything she says."

Lelouch managed to get through his meeting with the Black Knights, but Diethard's intrusive questions and being hugged by C. C. made it a hard experience.

After the meeting was over C. C. said, "I'm hungry."

Lelouch asked, "Are you serious?"

C. C. answered, "Yes, unless if you consider starving hilarious."

Lelouch said, "You're the only one of us that knows how to cook without breaking the kitchen apart. Since your arms are stuck on my shirt you won't be able to cook."

C. C. asked, "Can you order us pizza?"

Lelouch angrily said, "Okay."

C. C. chuckled and said, "I've never seen you be so angered about ordering pizza."

A half hour the pizza delivery dude arrived. Lelouch asked, "How are we going to explain you being stuck to me?"

C. C. answered, "Just pretend that I'm giving you a normal hug. He'd believe you."

After dumping a bag of trash around the neighborhood the pizza delivery dude walked up to Lelouch's house and knocked on the house door. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "How much money do the pizzas cost?"

The delivery dude answered, "Fifty dollars." Lelouch angrily got out his wallet. The delivery dude noticed that C. C. was hugging Lelouch. He laughed and said, "How dorky."

C. C. asked, "Is being in love dorky to you?"

The delivery dude said, "It sure is." Lelouch handed him fifty dollars. The delivery dude walked away while laughing.

Lelouch and C. C. started eating the pizza. While eating Lelouch quickly noticed that C. C.'s arms weren't holding onto Lelouch as hard. Lelouch managed to get C. C. off of him and happily said, "We're not stuck together anymore." He did a victory dance around the living room.

C. C. replied, "It seems like the glue wore off."

Lelouch had a skeptical look on his face while saying, "I seriously doubt there was glue on me. Don't you remember me saying I haven't put glue on my shirt for weeks? Maybe there's something else on my shirt." He took off his shirt so he could check. He said, "There's gum wrappers, broken toys, and a bag of chips on my shirt, but no type of glue."

Lelouch put his shirt back on and said, "Let me look at your hands."

C. C. blushed and said, "Hold my hands as long as you want."

Lelouch looked at C. C.'s hands for a long minute and said, "There's no glue on your hands. How were we stuck together for hours?"

C. C. looked a little guilty while saying, "I wasn't actually stuck to you. I lied so I could give you the longest hug that anybody's ever given anyone."

Lelouch angrily asked, "How could you do such a cruel thing?"

C. C. answered, "Frankly it's your fault. You've given me permanent love sickness and the only cure is to express how much I love you everyday."

Lelouch sighed and said, "You're adorable, but that was a harsh prank. How come I wasn't able to get your arms off of me earlier?"

C. C. said, "You're not as strong as you're supposed to be."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the strongest superhero of all time."

C. C. asked, "Was being hugged by me for so long that bad of an experience?"

Lelouch answered, "It was a terrible experience. I want no hugs from you for the rest of the year."

C. C. said, "I don't think you could go that long without wanting a hug."

Lelouch said, "I can express my feelings for you in a different way."

C. C. replied, "Prove it."

Lelouch gave C. C. a quick kiss and said, "I proved myself right again. I'm the prince of smartness." Lelouch did a victory dance around the living room.

A few weeks later Lelouch and C. C. were watching a movie together in the living room. Lelouch was cold so he said, "A hug might warm me up."

C. C. asked, "Didn't you become a hug protester?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Some hugs are nice. As hard as our day of hugging was I admit that it was the most cozy I had felt in a long time. Sometimes I can't stand your sneakiness, but I always appreciate your big heart." C. C. hugged Lelouch. This time Lelouch didn't mind.


End file.
